poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic's Adventures of Angry Birds Movie
sonic's Adventures of the Angry Birds Movie is a new movie Plot When sonic get the message of eggman the sonic heroes call all this team and go to bird island meet red is a old friend of scrooge mcduck later jet the hawk come to bird island the next day the ninjas and natsume touma akinori knows sonic and mario and the team go to bird island the next day a groups of pigs arrive to bird island sonic and red and della know this pigs wants steal the eggs della say to red we need go to find mighty eagle della go to find chuck sonic to bomb and red find the team red sonic della know about the pigs so the team go to find the mighty ealge mountain lena huey louie and dewey how that the mighty eagle battle cry and red get angry to them lena say someone get angry issues luigi say this the wrong mountain cosmo know the mighty eagle home so vector chuck bomb get fun in the water wisdom wave get everyone to a rock and mighty eagle comes but he make pee bomb chuck and vector get sick bumblebee eddie peter know mighty eagle later leonard call eggman so eggman is in the pig island so meanwhile mighty eagle sing to sonic red and the team so lena della webby sing the mighty eagle music later lena know the truth about the pigs so the team go back but's to late cream chuck and cheese go to the dance party meanwhlie red sonic tails cosmo amy big blaze silver shadow huey dewey louie della omega gamma mcduck lena violet darkwing kai lloyd garmadon zane nya cole wu and vector spidey charmy espio rogue bomb and launchpad and chris need bomb tries to explosion to get the eggs in the water but failed the next day sonic got a plan to stop robotnik red and the team bulid a boat red knows leonard is the king launch to male to female and for the first time lena webby violet launch her friend stella tangle know go to the castle terence launch sonic tangle and red leonard call the guards to find them chuck darkwing metal sonic arried just in time but later come bomb and the orthers chuck mcduck fights back to the pigs later the fight begin first the wicked the fearsome five and green goblin later fight dr.eggman jestro riot magica spell and and the villains are defeat the villains the castle is explosion everyone out just in time later they thing della tangle red sonic are dead but they survives the explosion so the team comes back to bird island a rock say thank you mighty eagle for saved the eggs late sonic and the team need go a new adventure but before red bomb and chuck with the birds join team sonic and so the adventure just begin everyone are dance and the pigs mighty eagle and everyone too later get chris a goodbye nathaniel back to his timeline too in the post credits show the blue go to slingshot and blast with they power. Links # part 1 https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nNNc3Ye20YUFVF7gipGVEMsFc_GmuM19/view # part 2 https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MSE4I4_OzyD5yQbT7D39QeqGjKl-7qaB/view # part 3 # part 4 # part 5 # part 6 # part 7 # part 8 # part 9 # part 10 # part 11 # part 12 # part 13 # part 14 # part 15 https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cwETqh-HS4AGbjSFUxu1-d0R9LCSBeyQ/view # part 16 https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ffUx1mbB-Fp6JvK6LT54vpKxY4NvkZ3Q/view # part 17 https://drive.google.com/file/d/14GJ9eJbRWCrdlxozj0B59VO4tSUs1v1k/view Category:Supernexochannel